1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus having a plurality of light-emitting elements to emit light with a plurality of different wavelengths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAT Publication No. 11-225953 discloses an electronic endoscope, which is provided with an image pickup means for observation and red (R), green (G) and blue (B) light-emitting elements in the distal end portion of an insertion part.